Blind Side
by tiha01
Summary: -A Vampire Academy FanFic- Rose and Dimitri's relationship is once more pushed to the limits; and Adrian sees this as the perfect opportunity to make his move. adrianXroseXdimitri
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Blind Side

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in this story. That is, unless, I decided to put another one in there (then I'll tell you).

**To All You Readers:**

I hope the people who can be bothered to read this enjoy it. This story is based after Frost Bite and the ratings will vary from chapter to chapter. Mainly teen though. As a warning there will be a lot of romantic _stuff _and dark _stuff _happening. You've been warned...

**Chapter** **One**

There's one thing I absolutely love about my extra training sessions, and that would be Dimitri.

_One_…I get to spend time with him.

_Two_…He gets to teach me things.

_Three_…He gets to kick my arse.

_Four_…I get to kick _his_ arse.

_and five_… I get to kiss him whenever I want.

As I laid there in bed I recalled all the things about him that I loved. I couldn't help myself! It was an impulse that I couldn't shake (however hard I tried). I just couldn't get him out of my head! I hoped that he couldn't get me out of his head either. The thought of him thinking about me brought a smile to my face.

But I couldn't just lounge here and think about him all day. I had to get up. Plus I would rather see Dimitri in the flesh then in my imagination. Although, don't get me wrong, I love day dreaming about him!

-Knock--Knock-

"Give me a second!" I jumped out of bed grabbing the jersey that lay on the floor and throwing it over my head. I didn't exactly want to answer the door in my black bra and white singlet. I rushed over to open the door.  
"Yeh?" I stopped. There was no one there! Seriously, the nerve of some people! It was probably some first years playing around. Too bad for them I get up at this time every morning.

I turned back around towards my room but my foot collided with something soft and cool. I looked down. There was a bouquet of freesias sitting by my toes.

I sighed.

Adrian.

Ever since that day I found out he was staying _here _at St Vlad's I'd been dreading the moment I would run into him. Which I have successfully (so far) avoided. I'm glad he didn't stay to say hi though. I might have busted his knee caps right there and then. He's even had the courtesy to stay out of my dreams. I don't know why. Maybe he's scared I've become some sort of a monster that kills her boyfriends. Or friends. _Whatever_. Or maybe he's just doing this deliberately to annoy the shit out of me. Either way, I didn't care. Well, not _that _much anyway.

I picked up the bouquet and put it on my desk. I went into the bathroom, soon returning with a small vase big enough to fit the flowers in.

I was surprised I even cared about the wellbeing of these flowers. It's not like I liked freesias very much anyway. Why does he send them to me?

Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

Something dark.

I turned my head around slowly, only to find there was nothing there. Only my mirror, and my reflection staring at me. I swore I saw something else…

Scoffing at myself I picked up my bag and headed out the door.

It took me five minutes to arrive outside onto the school grounds. Just seeing the gym from across the oval made me feel giddy. There was something seriously wrong with me. But I already knew the diagnosis and I found myself _almost_ wanting to skip towards the gym. Now that's a frightening thought. I wonder what people would think if they saw _me_ skipping. 'Oh my god. Rose Hathaway. That royal bitch that get up every body's arses is _skipping _to training'. Nah duh. You would too if you had a super hot Russian babe waiting for you.

I pushed open the door. "D-" I stopped. My smile died. The one thing I longed to see wasn't there…something else was there, and it was coming towards me.

"You must be Rose," There was a smile and an outstretched hand.

_Who is this? _

"I'm Peter. Your new trainer."

Something crept out of nowhere restricting my will to breathe.

_Your not Dimitri…_

Peter's smile died and I could see he was puzzled. He must have been even more puzzled when I had turned around and left without saying a single word.

I could feel his eyes watching me as I began to walk away.

Wait. Why exactly was I walking away again?

I didn't get very far.

I turned around and walked back towards him. He was still standing there. When he saw me do a U turn he crossed his arms, as if wanting an explanation himself. I took this time to take him in. Although he wasn't as muscular as Dimitri he still looked incredibly strong. His dark blonde hair glowed in the afternoon sun, and you could tell by his eyebrows that it was dyed.

"Where's Dimitri?" I spoke before he could. He didn't look too surprised at my behaviour.

"Guardian Belikov has another engagement at the moment." He said, and I realised he had an English accent. I waited for more but nothing came. Just before he had introduced himself to me as my new trainer but now he's making it sound as if it's only for a short period of time.

"Oh, so he's still on grounds he's just doing something else."

"No."

"What?"

"He's not at school."

"Then where is he?" I could feel my impatience resurfacing. I think he could sense it too.

"I can't really tell you where he is."

"You mean you can't tell me--as in your not allowed to--, or you can't tell me because you don't know." When he didn't say anything I stood there silently for a while.

If Dimitri didn't tell me he was going away it can't be _that _important. He'd probably be back by tomorrow. Maybe even tonight.

"When's he coming back?" Peter opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He just shut his mouth again.

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Reviewing keeps us writers writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Training was awkward.

I spent the first hour explaining to Peter what Dimitri had taught me recently. We didn't even do any fighting! He just made me sit there and stretch and talk for an hour. I didn't even get to do my laps around the oval either. I told Peter this, and he said I can do it tomorrow. So I guess that rules out the idea of Dimitri being back soon. Where the hell was he?

I went to breakfast confused and unhappy.

Lissa seemed to sense this as I sat down next to her and Mia.

"What's up with you?" Mia asked.

"I met my new trainer today." I said. Mia instantly lost interest in the conversation and went back to reading a magazine.

"Oh! Peter Kurr?" Lissa asked.

"That's right," I said, now even more confused. "How do you know him?"

"I met him the other day in the infirmary. He's really, _very _charming; and did I mention a total hottie?"

"What happened to Christian?"

"I was only being polite." She scowled at me.

"Did he tell you he was going to be my trainer?"

"No."

"I'm confused." I rubbed my temples with my fingers. I could feel a headache coming on. The smell of greasy bacon and eggs didn't help either.

"Well, I just assumed that the new guardian Kirova hired was going to be your trainer; with Dimitri gone and all."

"What do you mean gone?" I frowned.

"Haven't you heard?"

"No I haven't heard anything!" Life was really testing my patience today. Lissa broke out into a smile. Something told me that I wasn't going to like this…  
"Well, I heard that he agreed to be Tasha's Guardian!"

"W-wait-wh-"

"Isn't it romantic?" Mia jumped into the conversation once more, obviously interested in the topic. "Christian told us that she asked him before Christmas!"

"B-b-but…" I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Isn't it great Rose?" Lissa nudged my shoulder, oblivious to my broken words and scattered mind. What the hell was going on? Dimitri said he would stay. "They get along _so _well together; it really is the perfect match for her!" Mia nodded in agreement at Lissa's words.

I could have died then and there. But I miraculously remembered how to breathe.

"Are you okay Rose?" Mia looked at me concerned. No. No I'm not okay.

"Yeh, you look really pale." Lissa's hand found my shoulder. That's because I just found out Dimitri has run off with another woman! How would you feel if Christian ran off with Mia? Actually, I doubt that could even compare to what I feel right now. And I also doubt that would ever happen.

More silent words raced through my mind. But I couldn't say what I wanted to say. No matter how much I wanted Lissa to realise the pain I _had_ and _was_ in. I couldn't do it. I was too smart to do that. I wanted to be Lissa's guardian. I wanted to protect her. I wouldn't have myself blow that chance all away for a moment of weakness. Not for this moment of pure, utter, helplessness.

"I-I'm okay. The smell and the noise…" I could feel it. I really _did _feel like I was going to be sick. I wrapped my arms around my aching chest. "I-"

"Rose?!" I felt Lissa panic through the bond. She reached out for me but I intercepted her. I stood up and ran back to my dorm.

…

I spent an hour on the bathroom floor with my head in the toilet bowel. I really_ was_ having a bad day. I could hear Lissa desperately banging on my door outside. I could feel the worry pour out of her. I didn't exactly want her to see me like this. Plus it didn't help that my legs for bided me from moving. My head was spinning and my chest was aching. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. Just like the time when my mother had first told me about Tasha.

I stopped thinking about it immediately. The last thing I wanted was a reminder of that last Christmas. Probably the worst Christmas I'd ever had.

I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing myself to shut out the bad memories. It didn't help. My head felt like it was being slammed against a brick wall. The beating of my heart made it ache more. The fast, stressful beats thumped in my ears as if it was plugged into a stereo. It took me a while to realise I wasn't breathing. I gasped for air. But I did it too quickly, and dark spots began to blur my vision. The last thing I felt before I blacked out was a pair of smooth, cold hands brush against my exposed neck. I familiar scent lingered, one that I could have recognised anywhere…

…

When I woke up I found myself in my own bed. I sat up, to find my head was _still _throbbing.

"Feeling better?" a voice called from the shadows. I looked over to the dark figure in the corner.

"What are _you _doing here?" I didn't mean to sound so seething, but it was hard not to.

Adrian stepped out of the shadows.

"I was hoping for a warmer welcome." He only seemed mildly disappointed at my reaction, his trade mark smirk still plastered on his face.

"How did you get in here? I thought I'd locked the door." I pulled back the covers. In an instant he was at my side to stop me. With a gentle push my head found its way back to the pillows. I mentally cursed myself for my physical weakness.

"The window." He said simply, tucking me in.

"Did Lissa ask you to do this?" I was curious considering Lissa was no longer banging on my door.

"No." He picked up the glass of water on the bed side table and gave it to me. I waited for the rest of his response but none came.

I closed my eyes briefly, seeking Lissa out. She was in the Library…with Christian. For some reason they sat at the far end of the shelves, a place where no one really goes unless you're hiding from something. They were only talking though. They were contemplating the future. _Their_ future. I couldn't really hear what they were saying over the endless pounding in my head. I opened my eyes again.

Adrian looked at me knowingly. He was obviously still fascinated by the connection between Lissa and me.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Or not.

I gave him a questioning look. He ignored it and continued to look at me. "I heard about your boyfriend." He said suddenly, almost consciously. As if he was waiting for my reaction.

"For a start, he _wasn't _my boyfriend." I said rather slowly.

"I'm sure you wanted him to be though." He got me there.

"Sure, but-"

"Then what _do_ you define him as?" I continued glaring at him as he leaned in.

"More then friends." I said simply, unwilling to say much on the topic.

"_Obviously_." He leaned back and stood up.

"How did you even know about us in the first place?" He turned away, his hand digging into his pockets. I assume he was looking for a cigarette. "The first time we met you knew." I always wanted to know how he found out about Dimitri and I.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember our little chat about how I'm not into older men?" Even with his back to me I heard him chuckle and mumble something incoherent.

"My point exactly. I heard what you said as I walked away." Adrian remained silent as he stepped towards the window and opened it, bringing a cigarette to his mouth.

"I have my secrets, and you have yours," He lit the cigarette that hanged from his lips. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?" he turned his head and exhaled out the window. I had to admit that when he was smoking, he did look kind of cool. Even his deliberately messy hair looked cool in the dimmed light.

What the hell?

Only a few hours ago I was crushed by the disappearance of Dimitri, and now I'm already crushing on another guy! Seriously Rose. You have some _serious _issues to deal with.

I realised after my mental battle that Adrian was once more staring at me. More eloquently this time.

"What?" I asked, determined to break his stare.

"Nothing." He closed his eyes. I laid there confused. I noticed that the drumming in my head was diminishing. I felt tired and weak. Adrian must have noticed this.

"You should sleep some more." And with that he disappeared out the window. I gasped. What the hell was he thinking?!

I jumped out of bed and rushed to the open window. I looked down, around, and even up. But there was nothing. The throbbing in my head had returned, and once again my ethics were faster then my body. Wobbling slightly, I returned to my bed.

Was Adrian always this mysterious?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**...**

My sickness dissipated by morning. The only sickness left was a mixture of confusion, anger and jealously. They all melted into one.

Dimitri's disappearance angered me. I wish he had told me the truth. I wish he would have just come out and said it to my face. "I don't want you." But he didn't. Had he taken advantage of me? Did he enjoy making young girls cry? What's worse is that I can't help thinking about him and _her_. I so badly wanted to know the truth. I so badly wanted to put another grotesque scar across her pretty little face.

I was in one of those moods again. Everyone I was around annoyed me to the point where I thought I would snap and attack them. I tried to ignore them as best as possible, but my fiery side seemed to have other plans. Lissa didn't even notice anything was wrong. She just said I looked better and continued her chat with Christian. I was glad she didn't really talk to me but at the same time I felt hurt. I wanted to lash out at her for being so blonde and blind.

Mia seemed determined to provoke me. I ended breakfast by scrunching up my napkin and throwing it at her. The table stopped and stared at me as I walked off without saying a word. Yes, that's right, I'm mad. I'm crazy. I'm a fucking lunatic. I walked off without a single care of what they all thought about me. What would they know?

The only person I didn't want to piss off was Peter.

He came in late for training evidently pissed and grumpy. His dark blonde hair was in shambles.

He didn't even look at me as he stormed across the room. After he chucked his bag to the floor, he turned his dark eyes on me.

They'll be no sympathy for me today (I realised).

"Six laps around the oval." His voice didn't seem as angry as he looked. I began to protest. There was no way I was going to do six… "NOW!" he yelled, making me jump.

What the hell?

What's gotten into him all of a sudden?

Barley halfway through my third lap he ordered me inside. He stood in the middle of the matted area. I steadily walked over, watching him bandage up his hands.

"Today we focus on your close quarter's combat." His northern accent was thicker then I remembered.

"My what?" but he didn't respond, instead, he threw a punch at me. He hit me right in the face, just below my cheek bone. He hit me hard.

"What the fuck?!" even Dimitri didn't hit that hard! I hadn't thought Peter would be so rough. "A little warning might have been nice!" He relaxed his fighting stance, chuckling slightly. It wasn't a humorous chuckle, it was a cynical chuckle. One that made the anger boil up inside me.

"You might wanna calm down if you want to get through today." He said, circling me threateningly. I had to admit, what he was doing was pretty cool. I think winding me up was apart of the plan, and he was doing a very good job at it. Especially in my state. "You looked pretty pissed today at breakfast."

"You looked pretty pissed when you came into training this evening." He chuckled at this.

"I was. Still am."

"And why is that?" I returned the hand that was on my cheek back to my sides.

"There's some things that I don't quite understand."

"Like what?"

He dashed forward towards me at a frightening speed. I barely dodged his attack.

"You."

I felt my legs fail beneath me as he got me from behind. I jumped up almost instantly. I couldn't let this arse hole beat me so easily. What would Dimitri say?

"What do you mean _me_?" I said tauntingly. If I wanted to win, maybe I shouldn't provoke him. But I couldn't help it.

"You in general."

"That doesn't make any sense." Peter pulled back and relaxed a little more.

"You were practically _skipping_ to training yesterday morning."

"Yeah?" I shrugged "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! It just looked like you were looking forward to it."

"You've only known me for less than forty-eight hours and you're already trying to figure me out!"

"You're like a living breathing roller coaster."

"Maybe you just don't know much about women?"

"I didn't think I was talking to one." He eyed me up and down curiously. I swear if ears could blow smoke, mine would be at that moment. Do I _seriously _look _that _innocent? What is it about me that just screams "VIRGIN" to older men? Everyone my age thinks I'm a slut. The fact that I have two molnija marks doesn't help my reputation as a bad arse student either! But these _older _men, seriously!

Peter continued his assault. I somehow sneakily caught the side of his leather jacket pulling him backwards. It backfired though, because he somehow got hold of my arm and spun me around. I hit the floor hard and I cried out in pain.

"_Don't_. Touch. The leather." His voice was a low growl. He twisted my arm slightly.

I cringed in pain. I didn't want to give this guy _any _kind of satisfaction.

"So what are you gonna do now Rose Hathway?" he was teasing me now.

"Scream out in pain?" I groaned.

"That's option number one. _Or _you could figure out a way to get _out_ of the situation." I laid there for a moment, my breathing rough. He was obviously a _very _impatient man because he twisted my wrist a little bit more. I cried out again.

"Time is tickin' Rose," but I couldn't do anything. I was stuck. "Your hand can only twist so far."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"In battles you need to think fast. If you want to be a great guardian…think fast." Wow, such depth. With that, I tried to escape. With my free arm I spun myself around onto my back.

Big mistake.

I was fast, but Peter was faster.

A sickening crack echoed around the gym with the mixture of my cries of pain.

"Oh shit," I barley heard Peter mutter over my scream "He's gonna kill me."

…

Peter had rushed me to the hospital wing surprisingly fast. His cool demeanor was completely shattered and I was positive he was on the verge of having a heart attack. He kept apologising to me over and over. I didn't take any notice of him. I was too preoccupied with the searing pain in my left arm. Peter's arms were wrapped protectively around me, helping me to stand up right. Every time I winced or yelped in pain he would freak out. Even when Mrs Olendzki was observing the damage he was cursing to himself. I'm almost ashamed to say I felt kind of sorry for him. But I _really_ did wish he would shut up.

"No training for a while I'm afraid Rose." The doctor informed me.

"Crap." I muttered as she went to inform Peter of the bad news. He rushed to my side. Although, now I'm thinking maybe no training is a good thing.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? What if I do this-"

"Mr Kurr!" Olendzki smacked his hand away from my casted elbow. "You should leave now." Oh , thank you. Thank you! "Miss Hathaway needs her rest."

I was placed in my own small room. One I had used many times in the past. It was pretty much my second home the hospital wing.

The two left me to sleep. Peter stalked out of the room sulkily, closely followed by Doctor Olendzki.

"I _will _be informing Ms Kirova about this Mr Kurr." I could barley hear their hushed voices through the wall.

"Please, call me Peter." His voice instantly changed. His tone was instantly recognisable to my ears. If I wasn't mistaken, it would sound as if he was trying to woo her.

"Don't pull out your macho bravado on _me _Mr Kurr," Oh snap. "I'm afraid to say I am resistant to that irresistibly sexy accent of yours."

Oh shut up. Was I really hearing this?

"I'll have you know…" Doctor Olendzki's voice became muffled as a soft howling blew past my head. I removed my ears from the wall and turned around. The shut curtains were flapping violently in the wind. Which is funny because I don't recall ever opening the window. "…and I guarantee you, Kirova won't be the only one informed about-" the howling became so great it hurt my ears.

"Ugh." I muttered to myself as I hopped out of bed and walked towards the glass shutters. I closed them, this time making sure they were locked. Who would open a window during this kind of cold weather? Through the tinted glass I could see the orange glow on the horizon. I stared in wonder for a minute. Soon realising my feet were bare and that I was shivering all over. I got back into bed.  
To my dismay Peter and Olendzki were no longer bickering.

I wasn't even exactly sure what they were bickering about, but it sounded as if Peter was going to get into a lot of trouble for this. I kind of felt sorry for him. _Kind_ of.

I was curious to know who Kirova was calling.

But only a little.

I found I was too restless to sleep. My fingers were aching and I couldn't even feel my wrist. Stupid new guardian. I'll get back at him. That is, once I am able to move my left arm again.

I continued to fidget and search for a comfortable position, but it felt as if there was still something for me to do. Something that I need to complete before I went to sleep.

"Little Dhampir." I stopped moving as soon as I heard a soft voice speak across the darkened side of the room.

**…**

Sorry about the slow update. Assessment has just been piling up. It sucks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

"Seriously Adrian, what exactly are you trying to accomplish by sneaking into my room?" He stepped out of the shadows as soon as I spoke.

"Only a little mischief today I'm afraid."

"You know, a normal person would have come through the door."

"You forget that I'm not a person."

"Close enough." I started to become a little agitated as he sat down in the seat next to my bed. He sighed.

"I don't know why you do it."

"Do what?"  
"Train to be a guardian." He looks at the caste around my arm. "If I was you, I would have left this god damn academy already," He stretched back into the chair and lifted his feet up on the side of my bed. "Pursue something more…worth while." He drawled. I glared at him but I forgot that he was immune to it. I looked away from him, feeling the defeat coming on.

"Yeah, well, I don't know why I do it anymore either." I crossed my arms. I could sense the smirk on his face growing wider each second.

"Is this because Dimitri is gone?" I turned around and glared at him. "Or is it because with Ozera around your feeling a little rejected?" he continued, earning more sharp death glares from me. "Or," he breathed, the smirk more evident now.

"Ok, stop." I put my hands up in defeat before he could go on.

"God I'm good."

"Shut up."

"Oh baby, you're just a little unhappy today, that's all."

"_Don't _call me baby, and I'm not unhappy I'm just very, _very_, confused right now."

"Of course." We sat there in silence for a minute looking at each other.

"Seriously, how do you _know _these things?" I asked.

"I'm telepathic."

"You are _not_."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Ugh!" I huffed.

"I can't help myself."

"Well, If your telekinetic skills allow you too, answer me this," I said, laying my head back against the pillow. "Is it true?" My voice was barley a whisper, and not as nearly as recognisable as it should be.

"What is?"

"Dimitri. Is he and…you know…really…"

"Ah, Rose." He sighed, linking his fingers together and pulling his feet from the bed. "I never took you for someone who believed in rumours."

"Have you not heard what the students and teachers have been saying?" I asked, slightly upset with myself for bringing up the topic.

"I've heard, but I've also heard other things…" he paused "from, let's just say, more reliable sources." Something inside me lifted at this. Was that hope I was feeling? I sure hope it was. I sat up, feeling slightly giddy.

"So he's _not _with that Ozera bitch after all!" I punched the air triumphantly with my workable arm. Adrian rolled his eyes at me.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you," He stood up and moved towards me. "Stay well little dhampir." He whispered as he bent down and pressed his lips against my forehead. I sat momentarily frozen to my bed.

"W-wait…what's that supposed to mean?" I whined, but the only answer I got was the soft click of the door closing.

…

After a morning of repeatedly cleaning and exfoliating my forehead, I had decided I had obliterated myself of any Ivashkov cells and DNA that might still be lingering. Ugh. The nerve of that guy! In my mind I was replaying the scene…which ended with me clubbing him with my stone hard caste. Before breakfast, I headed to the gym in search of Peter, and sure enough, there he was…yelling down his mobile phone.

"Well, that's not exactly my fault now is it?" I stepped behind the pillar so he couldn't see me. "Aww wah wah, go have a cry."

Who the hell was he talking to?

"If you don't,_ I _will……no_, _I am _not _threatening you!"

I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the shadows and into his view. I swear his eye twitched slightly at the sight of me.

"Sorry Mum, I have to go now," he said too quickly "No, your breaking up, I can't hear you!" he lowered the phone and hissed into it. "Love you mum, bye!" and with that he slid his phone shut.

"Rose!" he greeted me with a false smile.

"Who knew you to be mamma's little boy?" I smiled back. He raised his eyebrows at me questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was serious once more.

"Well, you _did _break my arm."

"I've already apologized for that already." he picked up his gear and started moving towards the door.

"And you said _I _was an emotional roller coaster." I mumbled, but he heard me. From the door he turned to look at me.

"I'd like to talk to you later."

"Talk about what exactly?"

Before he could reply his mobile began to beep again. He groaned and flipped it open. "Hey mum…" I just continued to stand there, looking at him. There was something about him that I couldn't figure out. "No I am _not _high," I hated that. I hated how I couldn't figure him out. There was too much that I didn't know about him. "I am perfectly capable of teaching thank you very much." He said in a manner of verity. I decided to leave him to his call.

…

The bell rung (which was strange because I don't recall St Vladimir's ever having a bell), regardless, I knew it was break time. I cringed inside. Break is the only time when Lissa and I get the chance to talk about deep and meaningful happenings in our lives alone together. Except we don't.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lissa talking to Mia in the hallways.

"Crap." I stumbled behind a pillar. "Crap!" I cursed again, realising that my stupid caste hindered me from pulling my arm in. So when people walked past they could see the outline of my elbow.

I was still in pain and I wasn't feeling like myself, so naturally I wanted to skip the bonding session. _If _you could even call it that, but I _really _wasn't in the mood to hear Lissa blabber on about Christian, her magic, abilities, and pompous arse royal friends. Least of all how absolutely fucking fantastic her life is at the moment.

Ok, so, she's happy. Fine. I just wish she wouldn't have to parade it around in my face.

"Rose?" a familiar face appeared to my side.

"Damn you Peter!"

"Why the hell are you back here?" he looked at me up and down with his eyes suspiciously.

Through the bond I could see Lissa looking in our direction curiously. She was wondering why Peter was talking to a pillar.

"I'm hiding. SHHH!" I pressed a finger to my lips.

"Hiding from whom?"

"You." He frowned at me before observing his surroundings.

_Damn._

He turned back to me.

"Are you hiding from Lissa?" I poked my head around the pillar to check out her position.

"You mean Lissa?"

"Yes," he paused "That's what I said."

"Huh, what?" I whipped my head back around. He sighed in response. "Sorry. I wasn't really listening. Most of the guardians refer to her as princess." He rolled his eyes.

I looked through the bond once more.

Only finding, to my dismay, that Lissa was looking at Peter again. This time in a way that worried me.

"My, he's definitely handsome." Lissa spoke to Mia. Mia could only agree in return. "If it wasn't for Christian I would totally try and snag him."

Now that I think about it she could probably get away with it. All she'd need is her compulsion and an empty janitor's closet and BAM! Student teacher affair!

Then afterwards erase his memory and anyone else's who might have witnessed or participated in the act.

Damn, just think what _I _could do with compulsion. Number one would be to bring Dimitri's hot arse back here so I can kick it.

"If he ever looked me in the eye, I swear I will faint." Mia giggled.

"Mmm." Lissa looked at him again and…oh. My. God.

Ew.

Since when did Lissa _want_ to be naked with anyone else _but_ Christian?

This was a new and unusual feeling for me. Considering that the only person I wanted to be naked with was 'rumoured' to have run off with another woman.

"Anyway, I was looking for you."

"Huh?" Peter's voice pulled me back.

"I. Was. Look-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it the first time!" I waved my hand in the air.

"Now?" he pushed.

I saw Lissa walking towards us. Or in her mind, _him_.

"Sure!" I said a little too cheerfully for what I really felt. In a second, I had decided, that keeping Lissa away from Peter was a good idea. Of coarse Lissa wasn't actually going to force pommy face here to make out with her in a closet. I just didn't want her to get any ideas.

Okay, fine. I lie.

Deep down, in the depths of my heart (and I really do mean deep because there is no way I would ever stick my neck out for that arsehole), I felt sorry for Christian. Yes. I felt sorry for Christian Ozera because his girlfriend had just fantasised about another guy naked. But not just any guy! This guy just happens to be my new mentor.

And we all know what happens when a young school girl gets involved with an older guardian.

I felt Lissa watching us, slightly confused as we walked off together side by side.

…

We walked in an awkward silence until he pulled me into an empty class room.

"Look, Rose," he began, dishevelling his hair clumsily. "I know." He said as if I knew what he was talking about.

"Know what?" he rolled his eyes at my reply and sighed.

"About you and Belikov."

…

**A/N:** You guys must really hate me (tee-hee).

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

Now that wasn't something I expected. I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out. I closed my mouth almost instantly, refusing to appear like a gawking idiot. I looked up into his eyes.

Damn.

How do people know these things? Is it _that_ obvious?!

"He didn't exactly tell me…but, I knew."

"I am _seriously _considering punching your lights out right now." Peter ignored me.

"He was always like…" He paused, choosing the words, "Hurt her and die."

"He actually said that?"

"No."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "It's the eyes." He pointed out.

"How do you know Dimitri anyway?" I asked, although I tried to hide it, annoyance dripped from my mouth.

"Oh, Dimka and I go _way _back." He chuckled, thinking it was funny. But I wasn't amused. Oh, if my blood wasn't at boiling point before, it was now. Peter analysed my expression.

"It's a nick-"

"I know what it is." I snapped turning around to leave, but he stopped me by grabbing onto my arm.

"Look, Rose…" he pulled me back "Dimitri isn't with Tanya."

"You mean Tasha?"

"Whatever, he isn't with her he's-"

"Rose?"

Peter instantly let go of me and took a step back. I turned my head around to see Lissa standing in the open doorway. I really, really, _really, _hoped that she hadn't heard what we were squabbling about.

"What are you guys doing in here?" she asked.

"Discussing." Peter blurted.

"Discussing…?" Lissa released her hand from the door handle.

"My…my practical exam next week." I choked out.

"Yes. Rose's practical exam…next week." We were really killing ourselves here.

Lissa didn't believe us. I felt that. Her suspicion grew as she looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Let's go." I rushed forwards and grabbed her hand, leading her out into the hallway.

"Rose…I…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

She was lying but I wasn't in the mood to listen or know what she was thinking. The only thing that was ringing through my head at that moment was Peter's words.

_Dimitri Isn't with Tasha. Dimitri Isn't with Tasha. Dimitri Isn't with Tasha._

That was good news at least. But that still doesn't change the fact that he's not here. I would know by now if it hadn't been for Lissa. Damn her. She always stops me one way or another.

"We only have twenty minutes of our break left." She broke the silence. Oh god.

"Look Lissa…" I stopped her on the way to the open grounds where everyone seemed to be sitting and laughing happily. "I can't…" her face lit up suddenly.

"Christian!" poo face popped out of nowhere. Lissa rushed to his arms. Not caring that there were people everywhere, they continued their make out session. I almost gagged at the sight, and I think a couple of hovering guys around me did as well. Did they have no consideration at all? What the hell was happening to the world?

After a few minutes of saliva swishing and lip locking I decided I had been forgotten about. I headed to the library pissed and annoyed. Yes, the library. The last place on earth anyone would find me. You have to admit, I was better then being _out there _with _them_.

The silence that welcomed me was immediate and I sighed in relief. I was afraid that the sounds of their kissing would begin to echo in my head, and I was glad it wasn't. The librarian gave me a weird look as I passed her by in the lobby. She sat behind the counter, curly hair wrapped in a tight bun making her look all cute and old lady like. Her glasses slid down her noes as she eyes me up and down suspiciously. I smiled sweetly, or at least I think I did. She looked at me as if I was up to no good. People expect too much of me nowadays. It's tiring to live up to their expectations. What did she expect me to do? Make a bonfire with all the books in the library?

We said nothing to one another. Which was fine by me, so I continued walking. I scanned the area. There was no one around. The computers at the side were bare and there was no sign of the Asian super nerds that usually hoarded the place. The silence grew on me. It made me calm as I walked among the endless mass of bookshelves. I never realised how big our library was. I breathed in the scent of it all. For once I felt somewhat…calm.

"_I know something you don't_," a familiar voice chanted softly in my ear. That sneaky bastard. I hadn't realised anyone was behind me…least of all _him_. "We really need to stop meeting like this." He came into my view, closer then I usually allow.

"Like what?" I tilted my head to the side innocently.

"Like this," he looked around at the shelves but soon placed his eyes back on mine. The look made my spine tingle. "In the shadows…where no one can see." He leaned in, causing me to take a step back into the shelves. Crap. I was stuck. I wasn't stupid enough to attack him so I decided to take the liberty of opening my mouth. But nothing came out.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Why do the sharp remarks fly from my head _now _of all times?! He seemed amused at my baffled reaction, and leaned in closer.

His lips were barely centimetres from mine. That's when I freaked.

"NO!" I pushed my free hand up against his face. It was warm. He sighed, defeated.

"You can't help but play hard to get, can you Hathaway?" he chuckled, bringing his hand to mine. I noticed his fingers were also warm as he peeled my hand away from his face.

"Keep it there," I said. I felt his eyebrows rise questioningly beneath my fingers. "I've seen enough of your face this week, Adrian." He sighed and dropped my hand in response.

"Let's go somewhere." I rolled my eyes at this. "To chat."

"Do you mean as in casual conversation chatting? Or I'm-going-to-try-to-seduce-you chatting?" now he was the one to roll his eyes.

"You always expect the worst in people don't you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Shut it, Adrian what is it that I don't know?"

"You'll be happy to know that your boyfriend isn't dead or with that…uhm…I forgot her name."

"I already know that."

"I know you know that…"

"Then why bother?"

"Well I haven't exactly finished yet have I?" I rolled my eyes while he waved his finger at me. "Dimitri and various other not-so important guardians were sent on a special mission initiated by the royal highness herself." The smirk returned as soon as he mentioned the Queen, but my head spun from the information.

"What do you mean by _not_ so important_?_"

"Because you're only interested with _one _guardian in particular and if I went into all the specific details you'd get bored…and I'm not interested in putting you to sleep with my voice."

"I see your point. Go on."

"Okay…so….The Queen decided she'd take action on the large strigoi packs."

"That's a first." Adrian ignored me.

"She didn't like the fact that their numbers have been growing substantially for the past few years. And you know the Queen better then anyone, Rose. When she feels threatened, she acts."

"I think we all know that."

"Yes, well, the consul agreed with her proposition and sent out for the strongest and most reliable guardians around." I was curious. What proposition? But I didn't ask. I had a feeling it was something I didn't want to know.

"They divided them all up in specific divisions and sent them off to the Strigoi hotpots."

"Where did they send him?" he must of noticed the slight hysteria in my voice because he looked down at his toes as if he was about to say something embarrassing. He looked me carefully in the eye.

"…Boltus Point." He cringed away from me as soon as the words left his mouth. I blinked a couple of times.

"Boltus…Point." I breathed slowly. "Am I supposed to know what that is?" Adrian's face turned into sheer bewilderment. He almost looked gob smacked as if someone had just insulted his good looks.

"Adrian, what is Boltus Point?"

"Shhh." he took my arm and led me further into the library.

"What is it?"

"We shouldn't talk of these things here."

"What do you mean?" as far as I was concerned we were far enough away from any possible eavesdropping. Apart from the librarian the place was as desolate as limbo, not that I would know what that was like, of coarse (I hope).  
"Just keep quiet and follow me." he let go of my arm and hastily made his way through the mazes of bookshelves. I followed him silently. The smell of dust became strong as we ventured through a part of the library that I'd never seen before. It was dark, and the ruby red carpet seemed to have become greyer and more un-kept. In fact, this area was completely different. It smelled old and musty and the books here lived among the dust and cobwebs. It was as if it had been completely forgotten about. The spiders and creepy crawlies were the only company here.

I had never imagined how large the Academy library was. I never took the liberty of exploring, and by the looks of things, neither did anyone else. Adrian stopped as soon as I began to wonder how long we'd been walking for. He was browsing through the books, looking for something.

He pulled out a large old book. I caught a glimpse at the crinkly leather cover and a strange symbol engraved on it before he tucked it under his jacket.

"This way." He commanded. It amazed me how I had never heard him speak in such a controlling tone, but regardless; I followed him silently once more.

We turned down another alleyway. Through the dark I could see a sold wall. We had finally come to the end. As strange as it felt, the shelves seemed to lean towards us. And the further we went the narrower it became. I was almost afraid that the slightest movement would cause them to topple onto us. But they seemed surprisingly sturdy when I placed my hand on it.

We stopped and Adrian began browsing for another book. He seemed to have found it but instead of pulling it out he reached behind it. His arm disappeared into the books for a second. Something creaked and groaned. He smirked and winked at me, and I suddenly felt a strong breeze tickle my neck. I turned around to find the books behind us moving away and disappearing. In its place there was a small dark doorway.

"Wow," I breathed. "I've only ever seen that in movies." Adrian chuckled and took my hand, slowly leading me through the dark door. I could see nothing, and my foot floated in thin air before setting down onto the solid ground.  
"Watch it; we've got a few steps to go down."

"And by a few you mean a lot." He chuckled again. "Where exactly are you taking me, the castle dungeon?"

"No, the dungeon is on the other side of the complex."

"How do you know these things?"

"Because I'm special."

"Oh, I know you are." I mocked.

"This passage leads to the underground tunnel that passes underneath the castle, it leads to a couple of towns, a clearing in the west and the closest city."

"Wait, what? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I ripped my hand away from his.

"What?"

"What do you mean _what_?! People will _know _that I'm missing and graduation is less then a few months away. I am not going to throw that all away now!"

"And where did this sudden sense of spirit come from?"

"Fuck if I know…" I grumbled.

"Consider this, Rose. We'll only be gone for a few hours. It's late, Lissa and all the other Moroi are preparing for sleep and the guardians have probably already started their patrol shifts." He had a point; no one would notice that I was gone.

"There are a lot of things you need to know, Rose. Things that your fellow novices don't know, things that the guardians and teachers don't tell you. Secret information that I am willing to give you." He was very convincing. So I followed him. I followed him down the dark winding staircase, trusting his moroi eyes to guide me. We'll just be a few hours.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah, 'what took you so long?' go have a cry. I'm not in a very good mood.

PLUS... I've noticed a couple of comments about my spelling, so all I ask of you is to actually TELL ME what the word is so I can fix it, common courtesy people. lol.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though :)


End file.
